Right here
by WhatMakesMeGoAw
Summary: Touchstone helps Sabriel unwind after three weeks away. Please review! Happy reading!


Sabriel entered her and Touchstone's private chambers, yawning and unbuckling the bell bandoleer that seemed to be permanently attached to her chest these past three weeks, "Touchstone?" She called, placing the bandoleer in its special case in a cabinet by the main door.  
Hearing no answer, she assumed he was still stuck in his meetings. Sighing, she stretched towards their bedchamber, wanting to get out of her grimy clothes and have a long, hot bath.

* * *

Drying her hair she padded barefoot into the grand living-room, hoping to catch her husband before she went to sleep.

Upon entering the room, what she saw before her almost blew her away.

The room was dark but cosy, the grand fireplace was lit, warming the room and small, intricate lights were hanging around the room, something Touchstone had developed himself. The table that sat between the two plush sofas had been pushed into a corner and instead lay heaps of fur blankets, arranged like a mini bed.  
Her heart swelled at the consideration put into this, but wondered where her husband was.

"Right here." He said, as if reading her mind.  
Hearing his voice, she spun around and smiled up at him, "Did you do this for me?"  
He nodded, walking slowly towards her. He wore a simple banyan and breeches, a small smile playing on his lips, "I figured you'd need it- some well deserved relaxation time."

Reaching her, he brought one arm around her waist and the other at her thigh and picked her up. She exclaimed and giggled as he carried her over to the blankets, "Now, Sabriel, this is for you and you only." Setting her down, he hovered over her, "Don't worry about a thing. For once, I'm going to care you."

Nodding her assent, he pressed a kiss to her lips, parting them and darting his tongue inside, touching hers. She sighed and brought her hands to his shoulders, trying to pull him closer but failing to budge his solid body. Instead, he took her hands and placed them on the sheets, holding her there while he played with her lips.

He broke the kiss soon after to undo her dressing gown and take it off her, throwing it to one side. Next, her nightgown and under-wrappings before she lay completely naked, her raven hair contrasting against the red of the fur, her dark eyes soldering his.

Standing up, he removed his banyan, breeches and smallclothes, he also bared to her loving gaze.  
Returning back to her, he caressed down her neck and chest to her breast, holding the milky mound between his fore and middle finger, he licked the small brown bud, taking it in his mouth when a small sound escaped her.

He alternated between sucking and licking her beautiful nipple, almost to the point of torture, doing the same with the other, leaving her writhing from his wonderful ministrations.  
He kissed down her ribs and stomach and to her hip, trailing his tongue down her thigh until reaching the sensitive spot he so loved at the back of her leg, behind her knee. He grazed his teeth against the flesh alternating between that and pecking the soft skin, enjoying her quickening gasps.

Smirking to himself he travelled back up her form, her eyes glazed and parted lips lush. She smiled up at him, "We should have a baby." She mumbled.  
He froze, "Sabriel...we've only been married two months. We don't have to produce an heir yet."  
"I know," she sighed, placing a hand on his lean, tan cheek, rubbing the skin with her thumb, "But I think it's time."  
His lips turned upwards as kissed her forehead, eyelids, cheek and finally taking his time with her mouth, "You don't know how happy you make me, my love."

He slung her right leg over his shoulder, her pink folds parting, leaving her wonderfully available to him, then touching his lips to the tops of her breasts, slowly slipped into her.  
A small sound escaped the back of her throat and she arched her back at their joining, trying to get as close to him as possible. He grunted and pushed into her further, one hand cupping her creamy bottom, the other braced at her hip.

Once fully inside of her, he moved back out, then slowly back in, taking his time with their copulation. Despite his spinning head urging to ram into her hard and fast, he kept a gentle, controlled pace- making sweet love to her.

He manouvred his hips to grind down on her tight knot of nerves, her grip on his shoulders tightening. She began to exclaim, but tampered it down, biting her lip instead.  
Seeing this, he squeezed her bottom, forcing her to let her pleasure be known, "Make all the noise you want, love. I made sure none but you and I were here this evening." He said huskily.  
Nodding, she moved her hips forward to return his thrusts, "Faster." She moaned.  
Grinning, he obeyed, driving himself to pick up the pace, her whimpers soon becoming cries. He grunted and turned his head to gently bite her leg. That made her throw her head back with a loud yell.  
They were fast reaching their limits, desperate plunges bringing them so much closer to the edge. Then, suddenly a shout ripped through Touchstone, his seed pumping into her. She came shortly after, nails scarring flesh and a scream on her lips.

Her leg dropped from his shoulder to wrap around his hip and he sunk into her, his mouth at the curve of her neck. After a few moments, he rolled away, bringing her to rest partly on top of him, "I think we just made a baby." He whispered.  
"I think so too." She smiled.  
He brought a hand to span her flat stomach, then caressed her skin upwards to tickle her ribs. Giggling, she pushed his hands away, "Only a month till we're sure." She said.  
"One month, nine months- whatever the wait, we created life tonight."  
She pressed her lips to his temple, "Thank you."  
He gave her a sidelong glance, "For what?"  
"Tonight."  
He blushed, "You're welcome."


End file.
